Black King
is a kaiju that appeared in Return of Ultraman. He appeared in Episodes 37 and 38 as the bodyguard of Alien Nackle. *Subtitle: *Saga Edition subtitle: History Return of Ultraman After Seagorath and Bemstar were defeated, Alien Nackle sent out his own kaiju Black King, who acted as his bodyguard to distract MAT. MAT's weapons were no match for Black King's impenetrable skin, and after a while of fighting Black King soon fled the scene, using a white, gassy smokescreen he exhaled from his mouth,presumably went underground. Hours later, Black King is summoned again as bait to trap an emotionally hurting Ultraman Jack, since a disguised Alien Nackle had killed the two best friends, including the girlfriend, of Jack's human host, Hideki Go, while MAT was fighting Black King. However like MAT before him, Ultraman Jack's superpowers were no match for Black King's incredible hide, and the kaiju beat down Jack. Alien Nackle appeared shortly afterwards and both the kaiju and the alien double-teamed Jack until finally Jack collapsed from his injures and was taken to Planet Nackle for execution. But before Jack could be executed, he was rescued by the original Ultraman and Ultraseven. Ultraman Jack then returns to Earth to face off against both Black King and Alien Nackle once again. At first the battle is in favor of the combined forces of Black King and his Master, but Ultraman Jack fought back, and after tossing him up into the air, Ultraman Jack decapitated Black King before moving on to the Alien Nackle. Trivia *Black King was originally intended to be Red King's elder brother, but the idea was scrapped, but some sources still claim that he is the brother of Red King. *Black King appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the games "Quake" (where is successful) and "Boulder Dash" (in which he fails.) In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "Tupacashaft," and is the star of monsploitation films of the 1970s. During MXC's variation of the episode, Quake is not featured in it. *During the climatic final battle of Episode 38 where Ultraman Jack defeats Black King and Alien Nackle, when Jack lifts Black King into the air, a wire used to hold up the Black King suit is visible for a few seconds. *Black King's roar is a modified Mummy Man roar. *Black King is the 4th Kaiju that have "King" in his name. *Black King is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Andro Melos Black King appeared again in the series of Andro Melos, working under Juda, as . He was created by Juda to fight the Andro warriors. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Black King was seen in a animated flashback as part of the Monster army lead by Alien Empera in Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. Trivia *For reasons unknown, Black King is gold in the image. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Black King returned in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Black King is the last kaiju borrowed by Alien Shaplay (whom in turn, both kaiju and alien are both controlled by Ultraman Belial) to stop Rei and the Ultra Brothers in their human forms. Rei summons Gomora to do battle and in no time, Black King is killed when Gomora impales him on his horn and then destroys him with a Super Oscillatory Wave at point blank. Trivia *The Femigon Suit from Ultraman Mebius was modified into Black King for his appearance in the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends film. *Black King is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Saga/Ultraman Retsuden Black King reappeared in episode 39 of the series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Black King is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Black King battling with Ultraman Jack. Black King fought with Jack for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Jack's Ultra Bracelet impaling him as a spear. Trivia *In his original appearance, Black King beat Ultraman Jack with relative ease, but was killed with ease by Jack in this film, this is most likely due to Alien Bat's modifications. Ultraman Ginga Black King was one of the many kaiju turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. Hikaru found Black King using his Ginga Spark and then tested out the doll and transformed into Black King. After a few minutes of playing around with his new form, h soon encountered Thunder Darambia, and the two monsters fight. During the fight, Black King was beaten down by Thunder Darambia, then Hikaru found Ultraman Ginga's Spark Doll and switched Black King out for the hero, reverting the Kaiju back into its Spark Doll. In episode 7, Hikaru used him to fight Dark Galberos in a wrestling match but, Black King wasn't winning the fight and he even had to ask Galberos for a break when he was down. He was later swapped out for Ultraman Ginga in round two and he and many other monsters were seen cheering Ginga on. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Voice actor: Tetsuo Kishi *Besides Ultraman Taro, Black King is the first Spark Doll Hikaru finds but, is the first Spark Doll he uses in battle. *Black King is the first kaiju to have a Henshin/transformation. *Despite being under someone's control, this is first time Black King has as a hero rather than a villain. Ultraman X Black King appeared in Ultraman X alongside Alien Nackle Bandero. It first appeared in area T-9, the area Xio were taking to get to the particle research lab, where it started to rampage. Xio tried to stop it with the Sky and Land Musketty and the Ultlaser, but Black King resisted the attacks with his armored skin and fired back at them with his new and improved breath. Daichi Ozora then transformed into Ultraman X to fight Black King. They put up a good fight, but, even with the debut of a new attack, X still was on par with Black King. To make matters worse, Alien Nackle Bandero appeared and grew to Black King and X's size. Together, they managed to overpower the Ultra until Ultraman Zero appeared via dimensional travel. Nackle then ordered Black King to attack Zero but Zero was more than a match for the monster and Black King had his horn chopped off thanks to Zero's Ultra Zero Kick. After that, Bandero took Rui back to his dimension and Black King followed suit. Later on, it was remodeled into a cyborg, called and he was then summoned by Bandero to stop Zero after he went into his dimension to save Rui. Even though Zero was more than a match for the two of them combined, X arrived in Nackle's dimension, thanks to his Ultraman Zero armor, and assisted Zero in his fight against the duo by summoning his Cyber Gomora and Cyber Eleking armor. After Zero defeated Nackle once and for all with his Zero Twin Shoot, Black King was eventually defeated by X's Xanadium Ray, turning it into a Spark Doll for Rui to take back to her own dimension. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Black King's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Black King, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Black King's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Black King, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Technically, Black King Drill Custom is simply a reintroduced version of the Remodeled Black King. However, to differentiate the two, the Remodeled version's drill is bigger in comparison to the current one in Ultraman X. *When Black King Drill Custom defeated, it was regressed into a normal Black King Spark Doll instead of another variant of it. It is possible that "Drill Custom" is just a minor alteration and that it does not affecting the normal Black King further. **Same case may also applied to King Joe Custom, whose alteration in his name and appearance does not affect the announcement of him as "King Joe". Data - Saga Edition= Black King (Saga Edition) Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Monster Graveyard Powers and Weapons None }} - Drill Attachments= - Drill Custom= Black King Drill Custom Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Planet Nackle Powers and Weapons *Horn Drill: Black King Drill Custom possess a small drill in place of his old horn. ** : Using the mechanical drill, Black King can fire a pink drill projectile. *Burrowing: Black King can burrow it's way underground at moderate speeds. He uses this in order to travel. *Armored Hide: Black King's body is like a suit of armor and almost nothing can puncture his flesh. It took three finishers for Ultraman X to deliberate him. Black King Drill Custom Drill Blaster.png|Drill Blaster }} - Cyber= Cyber Black King Using the data of Black King's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters Powers and Weapons TBA }} Spark Doll Black King became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark doll fell to Mt. Furuboshi, and found by Hikaru Raido, who kept him as the first addition to his collection. In Ultraman X, Alien Nackle Bandero possessed Black King's Spark Doll and used it to take on Xio and Ultraman X. After both the alien and monster's defeat, it is likely that Xio recovered Black King's Spark Doll and kept in their possession. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on two occasions by one person: *In Episode 1, Hikaru accidentally UltraLived into Black King, but after being ambushed by Thunder Darambia, he was swapped out for Ultraman Ginga. *In Episode 7, Hikaru lived into Black King again to combat Dark Galberos, but after a short boxing match that he lost, Black King was swapped out for Ginga. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Black King's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. In episode 5 of Ultraman X, it is assumed that Bandero had already turned Black King back into his normal self from a Spark Doll. After X and Zero defeated the alien-monster duo, Black King was reverted back into a Spark Doll and it is assumed that Xio currently has it in their possession. Other media Redman Black King reappeared in the series, Redman. Black King first appeared in episode 2 where he battled Redman. He proved to be a tough opponent, dodging the Red Spear. But he was killed when Redman slashed him with his Red Knife. Black King's final appearance in Redman was in episode 5, where he fired missiles at Redman, but the hero dodged them. They brawled until Black King fell unconscious. Redman picked up his body and killed him with the Red Fall. Trivia *In this series, Black King displays the ability to fire organic missiles from his fingers. An ability that he never used in his subsequent appearances. This however is most likely an example of the show's low budget. *In this series, Black King possesses the roar of the Toho kaiju, Godzilla. Monster Busters Black King appeares in this video game as well as a subspecies called . Trivia *His golden subspecies may have been inspired by the picture with Alien Empera in Taro. *Due to his golden color, Black King Gold resembles Red King more. Black King buster.png Golden Black King.jpg Ultraman Galaxy Black King reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called The Impenetrable Adversary with a rare chance of getting Black King. New Ultraman Retsuden Black King appeared as one of the hosts of New Ultraman Retsuden in the "Spark Doll Theatre" section. He appeared alongside Ragon, Kemur Man, Thunder Darambia and King Pandon. He appeared in episodes 15 (talked about researched monsters), 16 (talked about the Mega Monster Battle series), 17 (appeared alongside Taro when he talks about the time when Cyphon headed the Earth), 27 (talked about more monsters they researched), 37 (talked about evil Ultramen they researched), and 52 (when they gathered around to hear Taro's greatest adventures on Earth). In episode 37, he, along with Ragon and Kemur Man, took on Chaos Ultraman and Chaosroids T and U. Black King took out Chaos Ultraman quickly with his Energy Bolt after he swatted away Chaos Ultraman's attack. Trivia *Voice actor: Tetsuo Kishi Figure Release Information Black King is released many times in the Ultra Monster Series. He has 4 points of articulation and for most of the time the older figuers sport either more black than gold or the other way around until the repaint version which gives it a more acurate look. In 2013 Black King is released as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series and is #8 and stands at 5in. He is also released by Bullmark and Popy. Black King toys.jpg|Black King's, Largest (Bullmark) and Metallic green (Popy) black king spark doll.jpg|Black King Spark Doll blackking_LL01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Black King 2009 release nb_set_02.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Black King 2013 release sunset version Black King 1991.jpeg|The 1991 Bandai Black King figure. Super King.jpeg Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Redman Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju